Backstage Pass
by Icee Suicune
Summary: "You did an amazing job as always, Baron. The audience was going wild. And I'm really, really enjoying the encore you're putting on right now."


"Congratulations on another successful performance."

Tokiya patted Ren on the back, which seemed like an odd gesture, considering his clear distaste with physical contact. However that night's show had drawn out a particularly enthusiastic reaction from the crowd, and there was no doubt in Ren's mind that his castmates were soaking it all in. He offered a nod to Tokiya, and his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness backstage.

Ranmaru was leaving for his room already and grunted a quick 'congrats' as he disappeared from sight, but Ren didn't miss the smile on his face. Tokiya had quickly turned his attention to some of the other crew members, shaking their hands and thanking them for their hard work. Ren's real interest, though, was in the blond man setting his replica guns back in their respective places on the prop table, stepping back to make sure everything was perfect.

He may have brushed off someone else complimenting him as he made his way to the table, and Ren made a note to properly apologize to the stage tech or lighting manager or whoever he was. Camus always made quick work of everything he did, and Ren wasn't ready to lose him yet. They hadn't even spoken before their curtain call.

Camus had turned behind a curtain, disappearing in the sea of people that apparently had important jobs to do. Ren was hot on his heels, but he knew exactly where to corner him.

Just like Ren had expected, Camus was in his room already, scrubbing off the remainder of his stage makeup, his back to the door and entirely focused on the task at hand.

"Jinguji, are you lost?"

Ren chuckled. Of course Camus didn't have to turn around to tell who his visitor was. He had been sneaking into his dressing room since… well, since they had been assigned to them. Each night, though, Ren was shooed away, his advances ignored. But Ren was a determined man. When he was given an inch, he took a mile. Camus never flat out refused his guest, and each night Ren tried, he lasted a bit longer before he received an icy glare he knew all too well and a door that slammed behind him on his way out.

Despite the frequency of the visits, Camus' demeanor hadn't softened in the slightest, and Ren made it his personal mission to defrost his count.

"I'm like a stray cat. You're so good at welcoming me every night, I can't stop coming back."

Camus shook his head and scoffed as he continued to shed his costume. Black leather gloves were folded neatly on his vanity, and his jacket was hung in its garment bag. Ren leaned against the door frame, his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes followed Camus' every movement as he reached for his tie, his perfectly manicured hands tugging at the black fabric wrapped around his pale neck. Ren let out a low whistle before he crept up behind Camus, his chin nearly resting on his shoulder and his lips dangerously close to his ear.

"You did an amazing job as always, Baron. The audience was going wild. And I'm really, _really _enjoying the encore you're putting on right now."

If Ren hadn't been as close as he was, he would have missed the hitch in Camus' breath and the barely-there shudder that was so uncharacteristic of the professional man. A smile formed on Ren's lips, and he dared to place a kiss on the side of his neck. Another shudder. Another missed breath. He couldn't believe his luck.

"As much fun as it is to watch, please, allow me to help you." he wrapped his arms around Camus, grabbing his wrists as they froze in place. Camus' grip on his tie tightened, his pale knuckles turning completely white. He didn't push him away. He didn't snap at him. He simply stood there with even breaths, daring Ren to continue.

"What do you hope to achieve here?" Camus maintained his composure well for someone who was under Ren's arms. His voice was cool and deep, but it lacked a certain bite that Ren was used to. Still, the words were a challenge. More importantly, they were an invitation that finally allowed Ren a chance at what he had been wanting since he found out Camus was cast for _Joker Trap _as well.

Ren leaned forward, loose strands of hair falling from the bun that he had styled hours ago. They brushed against Camus' neck, but they didn't draw a reaction. From the corner of his eye he could see Camus avoiding his gaze, his eyes fixed on his own reflection in the mirror. Ren smiled, winking as he did so. Camus sighed and looked away again.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. Your performance really… " Ren, cocky as ever, grinded his hips against Camus' rear, drawing his head back to whisper in his ear. "It really moved me."

The sudden movement paired with the breaths that tickled his neck caused Camus to gasp, and Ren nearly lost his cool as well. He had no idea Camus was even capable of making noises like that. It was a small taste of what was to come, Ren knew, and he was already dying to hear more. He nuzzled his nose against the shell of his ear, smirking as his hands moved from Camus' wrists down to his chest.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive," Ren teased. Finally, the ice was cracking. His hands ran down Camus' front, stopping and undoing each button on his vest. "I wonder where I should touch you next."

The last button was stubborn, refusing to cooperate with Ren's deft hands. They rested on Camus' stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing along the hem of his pants. As he toyed with the edge of his vest, Ren chuckled when he noticed the bulge that had started to form, his heart beating faster at the realization it was there because of _his _actions. He planted more kisses on Camus' neck, each lasting no more than a second. Oh, how he had wanted to nip at the soft spots, to leave bright red marks against the snow white skin that would surely show everyone he had claimed his prize… he remained strong, though. There was still one more performance, and Camus had to remain immaculate. He brought their hips together again, and he made sure to make his own erection obvious.

Small pants escaped Camus' mouth, his hands snapping to grab Ren's. Roughly, he shoved them away and practically tore the garment off, casting it aside as he maneuvered himself to face Ren. Ren took the opportunity to back Camus into the vanity, and he helped guide his hips to rest on the counter. Camus made eye contact for the first time that night, and as insignificant as an action it was, his icy blue eyes caught Ren in an intense hold, and he struggled to find his breath again.

"Those eyes of yours…" Ren's voice was low, almost a growl. He brought a hand to Camus' face, cupping his cheek and running his thumb under his eye. Without warning, Camus grabbed Ren's collar and pulled him close, their lips crashing together in a hasty kiss. It didn't take long for Camus' tongue to swipe against Ren's bottom lip, desperately seeking entrance. Ren smiled into the kiss for a moment before he pulled away. Camus' eyes parted open, small slits under his furrowed brow.

"Now now, what's the rush? You've kept me waiting this long. I'd like to take my time and savor the moment."

"Don't tease me, Jinguji." Camus warned. His breath hitched when Ren drummed his fingers on his legs, betraying the facade he was trying to maintain. He leaned for Ren again, but the orange haired man planted his hands on his shoulders and held him back.

"Why not? Seeing you so undone just…" Ren runs his hands down Camus' chest again, the cool silk of the shirt under his fingers a stark contrast to the heat that he felt on his cheeks. His hands wandered until they reached his belt, and he hooked one finger under the waistband, tugging it gently. "What made you change your mind tonight?"

Camus bucked his hips, desperately trying to seek some sort of contact, some relief from the tightness in his pants. Ren's free hand moved to his inner thigh, rubbing small circles that all avoided his sweet spot. He closed his eyes and kissed Camus, a tender kiss that trailed down his jaw and to his neck. Camus groaned, clenching his teeth as he brought his hands to Ren's back, balling up the fabric of his jacket. Ren's kisses moved further down, covering the exposed skin around his collar and chest. His scent filled Ren's nose with each breath, strong and clean despite the heat of the stage lights. Camus shifted his hips, another attempt to generate some sort of friction.

"Please," he nearly whimpered, his voice almost inaudible. The normally proud man was complete putty in Ren's hands, his body responding so beautifully to every one of Ren's touches.

"Just look at you," Ren breathed, his cheek pressed against Camus' chest, right above his heart. The sound thundered in his ears, the fast beating matching Ren's. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're already begging."

He made a show of kneeling down, his head now resting on one of Camus' knees. Camus looked down at him, his eyes half-lidded and a red blush staining his cheeks. Ren watched his throat move as he swallowed, and his lips parted slightly as he tried to form some sort of coherent words.

"And now here I am, kneeling before you," Ren said. He finally palmed Camus' groin and the action earned him a moan so high-pitched Ren almost laughed. The sound was beautiful, rivaling the smooth baritone he displayed in his music. He gave Camus a squeeze before he moved his attention to his belt. "Is this what you had in mind when you wrote those songs?"

The belt was simple enough to undo. Ren made quick work of it and moved on to the buttons of Camus' dress pants. He tapped his thighs, glancing up at him. "Up."

Camus didn't need to be told twice. He shifted his weight to his hands and lifted himself, and Ren pulled his pants and boxer briefs down in one fluid motion. He watched as Camus' cock sprung free from its restraints, precum already glistening on the tip. Ren hummed and licked his lips. He was well groomed even down there; he was neatly trimmed and not a single blond hair was out of place. How he kept every aspect of his appearance perfect at any given time was a mystery to Ren.

"Imagine if Icchi or Ran-chan saw you like this," Ren smirked. He wrapped his hand around Camus before he had the chance to say anything. "What would they think, seeing you all flustered?"

It was unlikely, but the thought sent a surge of excitement through Ren, and apparently Camus as well. The noises he was making were more frequent, and as Ren began to pump him he let out another cry. He brought his hands to Ren's head, taking fistfuls of orange hair, completely ruining the hairstyle that was already a mess.

"Jinguji…" Camus growled. He threw his head back, hitting the mirror behind him with a soft thud. He never lowered himself after Ren's command. Ren pushed him down with his free hand, firm against his stomach.

"I think we're past the point of formalities, Camus."

After his name escaped Ren's lips, Camus let out a held breath, hissing as he made a final attempted to gain some composure. He seemed to realize that it was a battle he was destined to lose.

"I want to hear everything, Camus. Don't hide anything from me." Ren took a deep breath before kissing Camus' shaft. "Now, let's see if you're as sweet as I imagine you are."

Without hesitation, Ren swallowed Camus whole. He lapped at him slowly at first, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. Camus' grip tightened, and the pain just drove Ren to push himself further. He paid special attention to the head, sucking hard, running his tongue over the slit, taking in the salty taste.

Camus was whining openly and made no attempt to quiet himself down. Everyone one of Ren's senses were filled with Camus; his scent, his voice, his taste were almost too much for him to handle. Their intimate session still didn't feel real. Ren was determined to follow through, though. He ignored the urge to touch himself and continued to work on Camus. His mouth and hand moved perfectly in sync, and his grip tightened at Camus' feeble attempts to beg for more.

"Ren… Ren, I'm-" Camus' voice was airy and light, completely different from his regular stern and demanding tone. He attempted to pull Ren's head back, but Ren snatched Camus' wrist with his free hand and held it in place. He took Camus deeper into his mouth, steadying himself as he tried to keep his gag reflex in check. He swallowed around him, his throat providing the pressure that Camus desperately needed.

It didn't take much longer until Camus came completely undone, his hips bucking into Ren's mouth as he came. Ren kept licking him as he rode out his orgasam, swallowing every drop of cum that spilled from Camus. When he was finally spent, Ren pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned over Camus, taking his lips into a kiss, his tongue sliding into his mouth with ease. Camus draped his arms around his neck, hungrily returning his advances.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other as they went at it. When Ren pulled back for air, Camus reached for his crotch, but Ren grabbed his hand instead and laced their fingers together.

"Don't push yourself. You should rest." Ren smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're obviously not satisfied," Camus had the gall to narrow his eyes again. Ren simply laughed him off.

"Your words sting, Baron. Thinking that I wouldn't be happy with discovering your taste, those sweet sounds of yours…"

Camus wiggled from Ren's arms, huffing as he messed with his pants. Ren didn't think it was possible for Camus' face to get any redder, but it was almost as red as his suit jacket now.

"Tell you what," Ren offered. "If I do a good job tomorrow, I'll let you reward me."

Camus huffed. "That isn't how that works."

"Please excuse me." Ren rose to his feet, straightening out his clothes and running a hand through his hair in a lame attempt to tame it. "I must touch up on my lines if I'm going to deliver a perfect performance."

He headed for the door, winking over his shoulder as his hand rested on the doorknob. His gaze lingered on Camus, his pants halfway up his thighs, his hair clinging to his sweaty face, his mouth set in his signature scowl. He was beautiful, and it wasn't a picture Ren wanted to forget.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The crowd was nearly screaming in excitement as the _Joker Trap _cast took the stage, linking arms as they took their final bow. Ren leaned into Camus' side, winking at him, delivering a message that only the two of them could understand.


End file.
